fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Vlinderstorm: Klad: Fairy
Vlinderstorm (overleg) 19 mrt 2018 18:51 (UTC) thumb|Gelieve dit niet te verwijderen tot je pagina is goedgekeurd Achterflap Fagana, een dorp vol liefde, natuur en vriendschap. De kuddes. Geen paarden! Maar eenhoorns! Een kudde. De elfen zorgen voor hen maar Kano bekijkt hen en grijpt de eenhoorns. Hoe zullen de elfen de eenhoorns weten te redden? En wat gebeurt er met Lacy? En hoe zit het me de elementeenhoorns? Lees het in dit boek! En neem een kijkje in de wereld van het elfenmeisje Fairy. Afbeeldingen thumb|400px|Fairythumb|400px|Ennathumb|358px|Ze heeft een speciale vacht en het patroon is heel uitzonderlijk. Dochter van Lacy. Lira.thumb|324px|Sonathumb|334px|Kwarinathumb|400px|Gan. De Leiderthumb|360px|Lacythumb|396px|Lani. Het veulentje van Lacy.thumb|400px|Wind, Aarde, Water en Vuur Proloog "Onze dochter is speciaal. Ze zal met eenhoorns kunnen praten.": zei Thomas, haar overleden echtgenoot. Leni knikte. "Ik zal zorg dragen van Fairy.": zei ze. Thomas knikte en keek toen bezorgd. Leni keek bezorgd. Thomas vervaagde. Leni keek naar haar dochter. Ze zuchtte. Ze aaide haar dochter over haar hoofd. Leni had maar een reden waarom ze nog leefde: Fairy. Ze had ooit bij de elfen gehoord die de eenhoorns beschermde. Ze had altijd al een goede band gehad met eenhoorns maar toen was Amarinda meegenomen. Haar wereld was ingestort. Hoofdstuk 1 Fairy maakte een looping in de lucht. Ze was zo opgewonden! Vandaag werden zij en Enna eindelijk naar de eenhoorns gebracht voor hen te leren kennen en hen te kunnen beschermen. Soms, heel soms werd je band met een eenhoorn zo sterk dat hij of zij je totemdier wordt. De koning en koningin hadden altijd zoveel interesse gehad in Fairy maar zelf wist Fairy niet waarom. Eindelijk kwam er iemand, Ana, zij heeft een band met Sona. Als je een band hebt kan je met elkaar praten. Je kan ook op de rug van je eenhoorn zitten. Ana vloog al weg. Enna steeg snel op. Fairy vloog al naast Ana. Fairy stond erom bekend dat ze heel snel kan vliegen. Ze vlogen boven de graslanden waar de eenhoorns grazen. Ze zagen de kudde. Ze doken naar beneden. Sona kwam meteen naar Ana. Ana praatte met Sona en Sona hinnikte. Gan knikte. Fairy zag twee veulentjes, ze wist dat het een Lira was maar van het ander wist ze de naam niet. Het hinnikte. "Ow, dus jij heet Lani! Mooie naam! Wie is je moeder?": vroeg Fairy aan het veulen. het veulen hinnikte. "Lacy?": vroeg Fairy. "Is Lacy je moeder?": vroeg ze. Het veulen knikte. Ze liet haar blik over de kudde glijden. Ze ving een boodschap op. Ze draaide zich om en zag een roos witte merrie. "kan jij elke eenhoorn verstaan Fairy?": vroeg Enna. "Jij niet dan?": vroeg Fairy ongelovig. "Nee Fairy, daarom hebben de koning en de koningin zoveel inetresse in jou, omdat jij de enige bent die alle eenhoorns kan verstaan.": zei Ana. Hoofdstuk 2 thumb|400px|Koning Kano, ik weet het, het is avatar. thumb|400px|Crana Fairy was op weg naar de kudde. Plotseling viel ze naar beneden. In de plaats van op de grond te landen, landde ze op iets zachts. Ze deed haar ogen open. Ze zat op Lacy. Lacy hinnikte. "Lach maar!": riep Fairy tegen Lacy. Lacy begon te galopperen. Het voelde fantastisch. Enna vloog hoog in de lucht, ze keek naar beneden. Was dat nu Fairy op Lacy? Plotseling hoorde ze een geluid. Draken! Ze zag de draken snel dichterbij komen. Ze floot. Fairy hoorde het. Ze vloog op. Crana's draak nam Kwarina. Crana lachte. Fairy wou haar spuitkoker laden met muntwater maar ze ontdekte dat iets anders waardoor haar hele wereld in elkaar stortte. Een draak nam Lacy. Lacy was voor Lira gesprongen om haar te beschermen. Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Vlinderstorm Categorie:Fanfictions Vlinderstorm Categorie:Schrijversbadge lente 2018 Categorie:Schrijversbadges Categorie:Schrijversbadges lente